Everything On The Ice Is Love
by BlakeEller99
Summary: "Yuri, be my coach!" JJ said drunkenly. This is an AU where JJ asked Yuri Plisetsky to coach him. Chaos and Coaching, Rumors and Romance ensue! :3 This is technically a reupload because the first time i posted the story, I had some issues.
1. Chapter 1

AU in which Victor didn't go to Japan and become Yuuri's coach, but he bounces back on his own and finds himself at the Barcelona GPF.

Chapter 1

It was the Barcelona GPF Banquet. Yuuri had managed 4th place. He bounced back from his last place Sochi failure, but still hadn't made the podium. His Russian counterpart not only beat Victor, but snagged Gold on his senior debut. He was surrounded by paparazzi and Otabek stood with him. The Russian Punk had finally made an actual friend. Victor was standing nearby, looking a bit defeated by the fact he had been beat out for gold. Otabek still had his bronze medal around his neck. JJ hadn't attended the banquet, as he had made last place due to his meltdown. Phichit was talking to some paparazzi as well, since he made records of his own that night, despite being in 5th place. Eventually, Phichit came over to Yuuri.

"Yuuri, I'm so proud of you! You made 4th place this year! I'm sure next year, you'll medal." Phichit said, hugging his friend. He had been the only one that had ever been able to get that close to Yuuri.

"Thanks Phichit! You did great too for your first Grand Prix." Yuuri replied, smiling. All of a sudden there was a communal gasp and cameras clicking rapidly.

"Hey asshole! Get off me!" Yuri screamed, pushing at the person who had latched onto him.

"Yuri-Chan! You're amazingggg! Please be my coach!~" JJ purred out drunkenly as he clung to Yuri's slim body.

"Damnit, Leroy! Get off!" Yuri growled, eventually freeing himself from JJ's grip. JJ slumped to his knees and looked about to cry.

"Please Yuri-Chan! I need your help! I'll be nothing without you!" JJ whined. Eventually, he stumbled out of the banquet hall.

"Wow Yuuri, remember when you almost did that to Victor at the Sochi Banquet?" Phichit said, laughing a little.

"Yeah, thanks for stopping me! I'd be mortified if that would have happened." Yuuri said, chuckling a bit as well.

Yuri went through the rest of the banquet thinking about what JJ had asked of him. 'Could I seriously coach that asshole? Why would I even want to?  
Especially when I just started my career in the senior division..'

"Otabek, I'm gonna head on up to my room for the night." Yuri said, the next time he saw his friend.

"Alright Yura, goodnight." Otabek said.

"Da, goodnight to you too." Yuri then walked out of the banquet hall. He went to the elevators and waited. Once the elevator got there, he stepped in and hit the button for his floor.

He flopped onto the bed and sighed. He had already changed into his pajamas and gotten ready to go to bed. He plugged his phone in and curled up under the covers. He would think more about this thing with JJ tomorrow, once he had some sleep and a clear mind.

/ So there's chapter one! This is my first attempt at a Yuri! on ICE fic, so please don't be too hard on me! I love reviews and input! The reason I made it an AU where Victor never coaches Yuuri and Victuuri doesn't happen is because I want to solely focus on the development of the ship I have in mind for this fic, versus having to focus on it, AND Victuuri in the background. Because, YES Yuri is still friends with Victor so having Victuuri would have to be written about because of that and I want to focus solely on the ship ahead! Thank you all for being amazing readers and remember, EVERYTHING ON THE ICE IS LOVE 3 :3

Lindel 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

JJ woke up to a loud pounding on his hotel room door. He groaned and sat up. How much did he drink last night? He realized the pounding at the door wouldn't stop until he answered it. He sat up and pulled on a shirt and some sweatpants, then stood. He opened the door and standing there, pounding was none other than Yuri Plisetsky.

"Hey Yuri-Chan, what are you doing here?" JJ asked, a groggy tone dripping from his words.

"Really? Did you have to pull that stunt at the banquet last night?" Yuri growled, stepping into JJ's room and closing the door.

"What are you talking about? I didn't even go.." JJ said, looking at Yuri.

"Yes you did! You were wasted out of your mind I guess. But you asked me to be your coach!" Yuri said, anger slitting through like a knife.

"What?! Yuri-Chan I'm very sorry. I guess you're right. How can I make it up to you?" JJ asked, looking down at the boy.

"Look, JJ, everyone got video of that. I don't know what to do. Maybe I could take you up on what you asked." Yuri said, his green eyes meeting JJ's grey ones. There was a glimmer of hope in JJ's eyes.

"Oh Yuri-Chan thank you!" JJ said happily. He hugged the smaller boy gently. "Would you be coming to Canada or would you like for me to come to Russia? It doesn't matter to me either way."

"Probably be best if you come to Russia, Yakov will still freak out." Yuri said with a shrug. "So look, just come after Worlds, alright?"

"Sure thing Yuri!~" JJ said, still smiling. "I'll be in touch between now and then though." JJ handed Yuri a slip of paper with his number on it. "If you want to do any coaching stuff over FaceTime or Skype, that'd be cool."

"Alright, I'll see you later JJ." Yuri said. He exited JJ's room and hurried back to his own. Yakov was outside the door waiting for him.

"Yurachka where have you been?! We check out in half an hour!" Yakov shouted, angry as always.

"Chill, I was talking with JJ. I already packed my shit." Yuri said in annoyance.

"Language Yuri!" Lilia said, coming up behind the teen silently. All Yuri did was scoff, and open the door to his room.

"So what are you going to do about that Leroy wanting you to coach him, Yurachka?" Yakov asked, a little calmer.

"I dunno. I mean, I'd like to try to help him. I told him to keep in touch and come see me after Worlds." Yuri said softly.

"I find it great you want to help another skater, but if you have any problems coaching him, just ask me or Lilia for help." Yakov said, his demeanor not nearly as mad or annoyed as Yuri had thought it would be.

"Really? I figured you guys would have said no, or freaked out." Yuri said in disbelief.

"We both agree that it might be nice to have someone looking up to you, learning from you. And for you to have a good friend." Yakov said, almost smiling.

"I have Beka though.." Yuri said softly.

"Yes, but this is different. You two will be around each other everyday, probably helping each other. Otabek is all the way in Kazakhstan." Lilia interruped.  
"I expect you to keep up the progress you have been making if you are to do this Yura. I don't want to see you slipping because you're spending too much time helping Leroy." She said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Yuri said carefully.

"Alright, well let's get your stuff together and head to the airport. Never hurts to be early to the airport." Yakov said, a small smile on his face.  
He was really proud of Yuri for wanting to help a fellow skater.

A/N Well, here's chapter two! Part of this was written on a break from my skating practice~ Remember, EVERYTHING ON THE ICE IS LOVE!~

Lindel 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yuri just had his Silver medal hung around his neck. He was at the World Figure Skating Championchips. Of course Victor had made a new, more difficult program to top Yuri's for Worlds. He wouldn't lose Gold a second time this season. Once the medaling ceremony was over, Yuri went back to his hotel room.

"What are you doing here?!" Yuri screamed and fell down, just as the door shut. He looked up at the person sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I figured I'd come to congratulate you on Silver, Yuri-Chan. You looked amazing out there!" It was JJ. He was sitting on Yuri's bed in his favorite grey sweatpants and a JJ Style t-shirt.

"Thanks, but how the hell did you get in my room?" The blond asked, sitting down next to JJ. He started to unlace his shoes.

"I asked the front desk for an extra card. Sorry, I wanted to surprise you!" JJ said, then hugged the younger boy. "I got you something!"

"No way. What did you get me?" Yuri asked, kicking his shoes off. JJ pulled a box from beside the bed and handed it to Yuri.

"I know you'll love this!~" JJ said happily, watching as Yuri opened the box.

"NO WAY LEROY!" Yuri said loudly. He pulled a cat pajama onesie out of the box. There was even a bell on the collar part of it. "JJ I don't know whether to kill you for this or thank you!" Yuri said, looking over at him.

"Well, I knew you liked cats, and when I went to America after the finals I saw it in Walmart and thought you might like it, especially considering how cold it can be in Russia!~" JJ said enthusiastically. He looked over at Yuri and smiled. Yuri actually smiled back.

"You're right JJ. This isn't half bad. Thank you." Yuri said. "Let me go try it on!" He stood and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  
He undressed to his underwear and pulled on the pajama suit. He looked in the mirror and giggled a little, then pulled up the hood, which had cat ears attached.  
He walked back out into the room and smiled.

"It's really nice! And warm~" Yuri purred. He smiled and sat on the bed. "Thank you JJ!"

"You're welcome Yuri~" JJ said, looking down at the boy who would soon be his coach.

"So, are you just gonna head to Russia with us from here?" Yuri asked, laying down in bed. He patted the empty space next to him for JJ to lay with him.

"Yeah, I already have my flight booked with yours Yuri." JJ said, laying back next to the blond. He sighed softly and rolled onto his side.

"JJ?" Yuri said quietly.

"Yeah?" JJ responded.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you the past couple years. It turns out that when you aren't being extremely loud and cocky, you aren't so bad." Yuri said softly.

"Aww thank you Yuri-Chan! You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that!" JJ said, smiling at Yuri.

"Uhh, yeah, you're welcome." Yuri said, a slight blush on his cheeks. What the hell was wrong with him? JJ was literally the person who annoyed him the most.  
And what was he feeling anyway? Surely someone who was just a friend didn't.. Hell no.

"Are you alright Yuri? You look really worried." JJ said, cupping Yuri's cheek and looking into his eyes. Yuri gasped and jerked back so hard he fell onto the floor. He grumbled and sat up.

"Yeah yeah, just uhh, thinking about how to start off coaching you." Yuri said awkwardly. 'Damnit Yuri, get it together!' He got back up on the bed, but laid as far from JJ as he could get.

Was he really falling for Jean-Jacques?...

A/N Wow! So we have a little realization going on here, but let's not totally get our hopes up! We never know when author (me) could wreck this train. Honestly,  
not sure about the ENTIRE direction of this fic yet, it's coming chapter by chapter at this point! Again, thank you for all your support and remember. EVERYTHING ON THE ICE IS LOVE! :)

Lindel 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Alright you two! Go get your luggage from the bag check. Yakov and I will be waiting by the doors to watch for the car." Lilia said to the boys. She and Yakov went over to the huge doors to wait. Yuri and JJ went towards the baggage check to wait for their stuff.

"So Yuri, when are we going to start working on training?" JJ asked as his bag came around. He picked it up and watched for Yuri's as well.

"I think we're all taking a month off to rest before we start training back up. I'm glad I have someone here with me besides those two to spend that with though." Yuri said, looking over at JJ. 'Maybe it's not so bad.. JJ does know me better than most of those other fools..' Yuri thought.

"Are you ready Yuri-Chan?" JJ asked.

"Huh?!" Yuri said, confused. "I still have to get my bag." He said, looking over at the baggage check.

"I already got it. It came around while you were thinking." JJ laughed. He smiled and turned towards the doors. Yuri reached for his bag. "It's alright, I'll carry it for you." JJ said softly. The two then headed to meet Yakov and Lilia at the doors. Once they were all together, they headed outside to the car. Once everyones luggage was in the car, they all got into the car. Yakov and Lilia sat in the front row of seats and JJ and Yuri took the back. After about twenty minutes,  
JJ and Yuri had fallen asleep, and we're leaning against each other.

"Alright you two, we're home." Yakov said softly. Yuri groaned and sat up, then saw he had been leaning on JJ and blushed. He gently shook JJ.

"Hmm~?" JJ groaned, sitting up. He looked over at Yuri. "Oh, are we at home?~" JJ smiled softly and sat up. "You're very comfy to lean on Yuri-Chan~"

"Th-Thanks." Yuri stammered. He grabbed his luggage and JJ's from the trunk. When JJ reached for his bag, Yuri smirked. "Nuh-uh, MY turn to carry it all~"

"Aww Yuri-Chan!~ So sweet~" JJ laughed and put his arm around Yuri's shoulder playfully. Yuri held down a blush and they walked into the house and went to sit the luggage in their room. Yakov and Lilia had put a second bed in the room Yuri was in. JJ ended up unpacking in literally no time at all, then helped Yuri unpack.

"When is the rest of your stuff getting here?" Yuri asked, looking over at JJ. His muscles were flexing as he stretched to get extra hangers from the top shelf of the closet.

"Probably next week~" JJ said, finally grabbing the extra hangers. Once they were done, Lilia came in to get the boys for lunch. They all ate lunch together.

"JJ, you want to go skate? Not like, training stuff, but just for fun?" Yuri said, grabbing his skate bag. \  
"Sure~" JJ grabbed his too and they headed out the door. They walked down the road to the rink and it turned out that only Mila was there practicing already.

"Hey Yuri! What's up?" Mila asked. She gasped when she saw JJ. "IS THAT JEAN JACQUES LEROY?!" Mila screeched. She immediately fell face first onto the ice.

"Jesus.. Sorry about her. Mila, don't go all crazy over him please. He's here training with me and we don't need you distracting him." Yuri growled, carefully going out and helping her up and to the rink exit. After a while, Mila left. JJ and Yuri had waited for her to leave, then got their skates on.

"Jee Yuri, she sure was excited about seeing me~" JJ laughed. "She a fan of mine?"

"Are you kidding? She's a fan of anything she can fu-"

"Yuri-Chan, don't say such a mean thing!" JJ said, looking over at him.

"Ugh, but she is! She goes after EVERY guy she sees!" Yuri growled. "Come on, let's skate."

"ALright Yuri." JJ said. Yuri went out onto the ice first. JJ followed close behind. They did simple turns and a few spins. Yuri figured it wouldn't be so bad sharing the ice with JJ. Even if he did stop Yuri from being vicious.

A/N Alright chapter four!~ I'm really loving the direction this is going so far. I think next chapter we might see something happen with these two!~ I'm so ready to just have them be together already but I also don't want to rush too much. Remember EVERYTHING ON THE ICE IS LOVE!~

Lindel 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Their month off from training was almost up. They had one week left. Yuri and JJ were skating, just doing laps around the rink. Yuri was skating backwards and JJ was following him going forward. They picked up speed as they went by the rink wall.

"Yuri-Chan, you know I learned something really cool when I was training in Detroit. Maybe you'd like to try?" JJ asked, looking at Yuri.

"Hmm maybe, what is it?" Yuri asked, slowing down, then eventually stopping. JJ had done the same and they leaned against the rink wall.

"A death drop! It was so cool!" JJ said, smiling at the blond.

"That does sound pretty interesting. Let's try it!" Yuri said. They skated out to the center of the rink. After the first feew tries, it went pretty smoothly and Yuri laughed as his hair grazed the ice. JJ slowly lifted him back up out of it and pulled him close to stop their spin. Yuri looked up at him, into those steel grey eyes. JJ was looking back at him and it was just the two of them. Everything else was gone. Yuri stood up on his toe picks and gently pecked JJ's lips.  
JJ gasped softly then kissed back. He wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, gently pulling him closer. They deepened the kiss, not caring about anything else.

"Yuri, JJ, are you all done ska- Oh my god!" Mila screamed and Yuri fell back onto the ice. JJ just stood there in shock.

"BABA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Yuri yelled. He had gotten up and was glaring daggers at Mila. "Aren't you supposed to be resting today?!"

"I went looking for you and Yakov said you guys were here and.." Mila started, but ended up going silent. Yuri stormed off the ice and headed for the locker room without another word. JJ skated over to the rink exit, then put his blade guards on, and grabbed Yuri's.

"Look, Mila, I think Yuri's trying to figure out how he feels. He might also be scared of the judgement that might come off of all this. Please don't tell anyone what you saw." JJ said, grabbing their skate bags.

"Alright. Just make sure you don't break his heart, or I'll break you Leroy." Mila giggled. She sat down to lace up her skates as JJ took off towards the locker room. He came in and found Yuri in the furthest bench from the door.

"Yuri-Chan? Are you okay?" JJ asked, sitting next to Yuri and dropping their stuff on the floor.

"I don't know.. I'm sorry about what I did out there, I don't know what-"

"Yuri-Chan, are you falling for me?~ Because, to be honest, I've liked you for quite some time now." JJ said, looking over at Yuri. Yuri looked up at him, his green eyes wide.

"You.. I.. Yeah. I am. I don't know why, but it started when you showed up at Worlds. When you touched me, I freaked out because I didn't know what I was feeling. I didn't want to tell you because I was scared you'd turn me down.." Yuri said, blushing a bit. JJ pulled Yuri in close for a hug.

"Oh Yuri-Chan, I could never turn you down~" JJ whispered, gently stroking Yuri's hair. "Even though you were always mean to me, I still liked you~"

"JJ.." Yuri whispered, shifting to look up at the Canadian. He kissed JJ's cheek then rested his head on the older boy's shoulder. "What are we going to do?  
Keep it a secret for now?"

"I think that'd be best, especially considering our age difference." JJ said. After all, he was 21 and Yuri was only 16. It'd look really bad on JJ's end, but the press and fans might also attack Yuri over it. They'd think he was only using JJ for attention or worse, money. Which, both of them were extremely well off on their own because of their skating.

"Yeah. Oh fuck. What about Baba out there, what if she-"

"No worries, Yuri. I already told her to keep her mouth shut about it~"

"Thank you JJ~" Yuri purred. They hugged for several more minutes, then changed out of their skates and headed home.

A/N THE SHIP HAS SAILED, I REPEAT, THE SHIP HAS SAILED! :D This chapter was SOOO satisfying to write~ I did want to throw a little added drama in there to spice it up though. We'll see how this progresses in the next chapter y'all~ Remember, EVERYTHING ON THE ICE IS LOVE~!

Lindel 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"JJ, do it again, your take off is still a little sloppy." Yuri said. He was against the rink wall, and it was the start of the second month of coaching JJ.

"Yuri-Chan, I've done it at least ten times now!" JJ asked, panting. He had just done probably 10 quad Lutzs in a row.

"Alright. Let's take a break then." Yuri said. He went to the rink exit, quickly slipped on his blade guards and waited as JJ did the same. They then went over to the benches closest to the rink and Yuri handed JJ his water bottle.

"JJ, you're doing a flutz. You keep taking off on the inside edge instead of the outside edge." Yuri said. He looked over at his boyfriend and student. After that first kiss two months ago, they had made it official, but also secret. They put on their social media that they were in a relationship, but didn't say who with.

"Alright, I'll keep working on it babe." JJ said, smiling at the blond. He leaned over and kissed Yuri's cheek softly, since noone else was at the rink.

"Good." Yuri smiled and pulled JJ's face to his. Their lips pressed together in a heated kiss. Yuri kept his lips locked to JJ's and crawled to sit across the Canadian's lap. JJ wrapped his arms around the blond's tiny waist, kissing him deeper. Yuri pulled away and rested his head on JJ's shoulder. JJ gently stroked the Russian boy's hair. After a few moments, Yuri stood up.

"You rest for a little longer, I'll be out there waiting on you okay?" Yuri said as he walked back over to the ice entrance. He slipped the blade guards off and skated out onto the ice. He did intricate twists and spins to music in his head. JJ watched him and smiled. His boyfriend was the most gorgeous skater he had ever seen. He had told his parents about him and Yuri, and they were happy for him. He was scared they would judge him for Yuri being a guy, but they didn't mind.  
JJ didn't know if Yuri had told his grandfather about them yet. He got up and took his blade guards off. He skated out onto the rink, doing a few laps around the edge since Yuri was still lost in his skating. Soon, Yuri stopped in the middle of the rink and JJ skated over to him. He picked Yuri up and sat him on his shoulders. At first Yuri protested but as JJ skated around the edge of the rink he settled in and ran his hands through the Canadian's hair.

"JJ why'd you do this?" Yuri asked, looking down at the top of JJ's head.

"I dunno, thought it'd be fun to carry you around the ice kitten~" JJ said. He had a smile on his face. His hands rested on Yuri's shins, gently holding him in place. He skated at a medium pace, gently swaying with each push of his skates. Soon, he skated back to the middle and put Yuri back down. Yuri grabbed his hands and pulled him along as he skated backwards. JJ leaned down and kissed Yuri softly as they skated.

"JJ?" Yuri's whisper was barely audible over the scratching of their skates on the ice.

"Yes my kitten?~" JJ replied, smiling down at his boyfriend.

"I..I love you." It was the first time Yuri said it. JJ smiled and his eyes teared up.

"I love you too Yurachka." JJ whispered. He pulled them to a stop and held Yuri close. As soon as they let go out of the hug, they both started skating around,  
doing different turns and spins, just random stuff. Letting their emotions drive what they did in their skating. They didn't take their eyes off each other.

"What are you two doing?! You two are supposed to be working on Leroy's Lutz!" All of a sudden they heard Yakov shout from the door. They both whipped their heads around to look over him.

"Sorry Yakov. Come on JJ let's get back to work." Yuri said quietly. They went back to the middle of the rink and did what they were supposed to. That night,  
instead of sleeping in their separate beds, Yuri crawled under the covers with JJ. They cuddled all through the night.

A/N Here's chapter 6! Yuri said he loved JJ for the first time omg! :D I might not write much this weekend, since I'm on a trip to Maryland. Remember EVERYTHING ON THE ICE IS LOVE~!

Lindel 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Yuri, what are you doing?.." JJ asked as he walked into their room. Yuri was laying on his bed, a bunch of JJ's dirty laundry nested around him. As soon as Yuri heard the Canadian he darted up out of the nest and tackled JJ. He kissed JJ roughly, putting his legs around JJ.

"Fuck, I missed you~" Yuri purred, holding JJ tight. JJ stroked his hair and chuckled.

"Kitten, I was only gone for 2 days~"

"Three." Yuri growled. He kissed JJ again, pushing his tongue past the Canadian's lips and groaning into the kiss.

"Fuck kitten~ What are you gonna do when we go for Grand Prix events? I mean, they might separate us~" JJ said, standing up, then picking Yuri up. He carried Yuri to his bed and laid him down. He sprawled next to the blond.

"I'll come with you to yours and you can come to mine!~" Yuri growled, looking up at his boyfriend. JJ had just been away for a small competition in Canada.  
Yuri ran his hands through the hair on the top of JJ's head. The Canadian was thinking about letting his hair grow out but Yuri had convinced him not to.

"Hmm that could work~ I mean, it'd be four events plus the finals, but I'm sure we could manage it~" JJ said, leaning over to kiss the blond on the cheek. Yuri scoffed at the gentle affection. He was more of a "fuck me until I can't move" person, than a "kiss me softly and tell me how you feel about me" kind of guy. But on rare occasion he would let JJ get away with more normal means of loving him. JJ nuzzled his cheek and smirked.

"It will! We'll make it work~ I hate it when you're gone JJ." Yurio said, burying his face in the crook of JJ's neck and shoulder. He gently pushed his body closer to JJ's and groaned when he rubbed against the Canadian's leg.

"Someone is excited for me to be back I see?~" JJ purred. He had that shitty smirk on his lips again. He kissed Yuri roughly, slowly trailing his hand down to Yuri's hip, then pulling Yuri closer. Yuri groaned and grinded against the Canadian. JJ chuckled and grinded back, kissing Yuri more gently.

"Yurachka! Come out here!" Yakov yelled from the living room. Yuri jumped and groaned.

"Fuck. I'll be right back babe~" Yuri said, kissing JJ's cheek as he stood up. He walked out into the living room, then plopped onto the couch. "What is it?"

"Yura, what the hell is this?!" Yakov yelled, shoving his phone into Yuri's face. Yuri's eyes went wide. It was a picture on the Yuri's Angels page. The picture was of him and JJ hugging, before Yuri went to his practice. Yuri looked up at Yakov.

"Yakov, it's nothing. Just a hug between rinkmates. They're clearly making a big deal over nothing." Yuri said, leaning back into the cushion.

"Yurachka, I believe you. But you need to make sure they don't keep speculating about this. You know how taboo it is for there to even be rumors of homosexual relationships in Russia. You could get hurt, or kicked out of the RSF if the rumors continue. You can go back to whatever you were doing now."

"Alright Yakov. Thank you." Yuri said, then got up. He went back into the shared bedroom and closed the door. He laid back down on the bed with JJ and hugged the man.

"You okay kitten?~" JJ asked, gently stroking Yuri's cheek.

"My fanbase is starting rumors. Well, they're true but still. They're speculating about us JJ." Yuri said. "And that's dangerous. It'd be fine if we weren't in one of the most conservative nations in the world, but fuck. If they find anything, people could try to hurt us.."

"Yuri-chan, say no more~ We'll save all our affectionate stuff for behind closed doors. I know you normally are fine with that, and I'm not, but I'll do this for us. For our safety~"

A/N Alright! Chapter 7 FINALLY. Took me forever to write this chapter. I had some major writers block in the middle there, but pulled through! Remember, EVERYTHING ON THE ICE IS LOVE!~

Lindel 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was the first Grand Prix event, Skate America. This was the first of JJ's two events. Yuri had come along as promised so that they wouldn't be separated for 3 days. They got a hotel room together, and Yakov and Lilia were right next door. During the short program, Yuri stood at rinkside with Yakov. JJ did wonderful and pulled through without doing a quad flutz instead of the intended Lutz. His technical score was 5 points higher than the lead and his presentation score was 6, so he was in first place by an 11 point lead.

"JJ, the Lutz was perfect, you did look a little dizzy coming out of the final spin though." Yuri said as they walked into their room. He sat on the left side of the beds. They had gotten a room with one bed in it. They had told Yakov that they would take the one bed room to make things less awkward between Lilia and him. Yakov had agreed, without hesitation.

"Thank you Yuri-Senpai~" JJ purred, then bent down and kissed the blond. Yuri blushed, then kissed back. "Aww, you get all blushy and cute when I call you Senpai!~" JJ said, tackling Yuri and hugging him against the mattress. Yuri squealed and growled.

"Alright shithead, you don't have to tease me about it!" Yuri fumed, but he secretly loved when JJ teased him and got all affectionate with him. JJ giggled and kissed Yuri again, tangling his fingers in the younger boy's golden locks. Yuri groaned and kissed back, wrapping his arms around the Canadian's neck. They continued kissing, and eventually had stopped to pull shirts off and kept going. They were grinding against each other, lips locked, fingers tangled in each other's hair. Then came the knock.

"Yurachka! Jean-Jacques!" Yakov yelled from the other side of the door. Yuri and JJ pulled apart hurriedly and pulled their shirts on. They each took a few seconds to compose themselves before Yuri opened the door.

"What's wrong Yakov?" Yuri said, looking up at his coach.

"Fans are still talking about that picture. It's really bothering me. You two haven't done anything that would generate those rumors again have you?" Yakov said, looking at the two boys.

"Of course not! And they're just rumors anyway! Why would I want to be anything more than a coach to that?" Yurio said, pointing at JJ.

"Alright, you two get some rest before the free program tomorrow." Yakov said, heading back to his room.

"Yuri-Chan, you shouldn't say such mean things~" JJ purred, pinning Yuri to the bed. He kissed at the blond's jawline and nipped gently.

"Ah~ I wanted to make it believeable JJ~" Yuri gasped. He grinded up against the man on top of him, already insanely turned on.

"Oh kitten~ You know I love you right?~" JJ said, gently nuzzling Yuri's neck and grinding softly in return.

"Fuck~ Yes baby, I love you too~" Yuri groaned and purred. He grabbed JJ's face and pulled him into a searing kiss. He let one of his hands wander down to JJ's firm chest and stomach. Of course he was fit, he was a skater. He did both figure skating and recreational hockey. JJ gasped and smirked, pulling Yuri's hands off of him.

"Now Yuri-Chan, you know we can't do anything too far until you turn 18~" JJ said, gently kissing the blond's cheek.

"Damnit JJ! The age of consent both here AND Canada is SIXTEEN. And I'M SIXTEEN IN CASE YOU FORGOT!" Yuri growled.

"Yuri, I don't want to do this too fast~ I want to take my time with you~ Make this last forever~" JJ said, smiling down at Yuri with those steely grey eyes.  
Yuri gasped and locked eyes with the Canadian. He smiled and kissed JJ softly.

"Alright JJ~ I understand~" Yuri said. They both stood and started getting ready for bed. Once they had their pajamas on, they turned the lights down and crawled into bed. JJ pulled Yuri close and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N Chapter 8 YESSSS~ So cute! And they almost got FUCKING BUSTED. Lol gotta have some tension~ Anyway, that's all on this chapter. Remember, EVERYTHING ON THE ICE IS LOVE!~

Lindel 


End file.
